


Delicious Soup artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N</b>: A birthday gift for the awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/"><b>ivorysilk</b></a> ♥ Recently I re-read <a href="http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/21506.html">Delicious Soup</a> which still remains one of my favorite stories/WIPs and decided to make art for it, hee :D It might be a bit too early to go into the Christmas mood, but then again, with White Collar it's Christmas every day :D Happy birthday \o/</p><p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 900x1135 @300dpi</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delicious Soup artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivorysilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorysilk/gifts).



> **A/N** : A birthday gift for the awesome [](http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/profile)[**ivorysilk**](http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/) ♥ Recently I re-read [Delicious Soup](http://ivorysilk.livejournal.com/21506.html) which still remains one of my favorite stories/WIPs and decided to make art for it, hee :D It might be a bit too early to go into the Christmas mood, but then again, with White Collar it's Christmas every day :D Happy birthday \o/
> 
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 900x1135 @300dpi

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/l9jujfnevkfdpx6/deli-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
